Ensuring consistency and reproducibility of analysis results from a single automated system, and among multiple systems, are important aspect of automated blood analysis. Control and calibrator compositions are known in the field of hematology for assessing system performance. The following disclosure presents novel methods and systems that permit display and review of a wide variety of performance measurement data from processing of control samples and calibrators by automated laboratory instrumentation including blood analyzers.